reddeadfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Etherfull
Ceci est une page de discussion. Merci d'écrire poliment et dans un français correct. N'oubliez pas de signer votre message, ou il me sera impossible d'y répondre. Pour lire les anciens messages de ma page de discussion, merci de se rendre ici. This is a talk page. Please write as good as you can (I'll try to answer, but you know how French's English is...). Don't forget to sign your message ; or I won't be able to answer it. Thanks. One last thing, if you want to read the older messages from my talk page, you can go here. Questa pagina è una pagina discussione utente. La prego di lasciare un messaggio con cortesia, e di firmare il Suo messaggio. Se Lei vuole leggere i messagi che erano prima sulla mia pagina di discussione, è possibile andare qui. ---- RE: 100 modifications ! Salut, Merci pour l'info, j'ai regardé les conditions pour devenir Rollback et je pense que je les respecte toutes. J'ai aussi regardé le rôle d'un Rollback donc je serai prêt. Au fait, tu n'avais pas besoin de comptabiliser les modifications de mon ancien compte avec celui que j'ai maintenant, mais bon cela revient au même alors merci, c'est sympa. Au revoir. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 2, 2012 à 15:45 (UTC) Suggestion mission Bonjour, Sur les pages de missions, le nom de la mission est écrit en Français et en Anglais. Je me disait qu'on avait pas besoin de mettre la traduction en Anglais vu que contrairement à certains Grand Theft Auto, le nom de la mission est en Français dans le jeu. Et puis les Anglais ne mettent pas la traduction en Français. Cela reste bien sur, une simple suggestion. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 5, 2012 à 10:43 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, D'accord pour les missions. Pour Undead Nightmare, il me reste la partie "Achievements/Trophies" et "Tips". Bonne journée. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 6, 2012 à 07:32 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Bonjour, J'ai terminé ma page pour Undead Nightmare, je te laisse la terminer quand tu veux. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 7, 2012 à 11:05 (UTC) RE: Undead Nightmare et autres projets Bonjour, Pas de problème, je vais commencer par la page sur les chevaux premièrement. Il faut que tu me dise si je dois commencer la page par : *Les Chevaux étaient le moyen de transport... Ou par : *Le Cheval était le moyen de transport... Je pencherai plus pour la première mais je voudrai ton avis. Je vais essayer de faire un mix entre ce qui est dit sur la page anglophone et mes connaissances. Je joue sur Xbox 360 et je n'ai pas le Xbox Live. Je voudrai savoir si tu joue en ligne quelques fois. Si oui, ça serait logique que tu écrives les sections en rapport avec le mode multi. Dernière chose, comme pour Undead Nightmare, dit moi quelles sections tu vas faire, je ferai le reste. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 8, 2012 à 15:08 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, tant pis on improvisera ^^ Je commence la page "Chevaux". Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 8, 2012 à 16:48 (UTC) Liens Je m'occupe des liens de la page "Benedict Pass". A plus tard. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 15, 2012 à 12:26 (UTC) Lien externe Bonjour, Peux-tu me dire comment mettre un lien externe ? Par exemple, sur la page Rìo Bravo, je voudrais mettre un lien externe pour Wikipédia pour le mot "Nouveau-Mexique". Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 16, 2012 à 12:31 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, Merci du renseignement. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 18, 2012 à 11:18 (UTC) RE: Catégorie supprimée Bonjour, Tu as supprimé quelle catégorie ? Tu ne l'as pas marqué sur ton message. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 20, 2012 à 11:59 (UTC) D'accord, pas de problème. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 21, 2012 à 10:15 (UTC) Infobox D'accord pour les photos. Je voulais te demander si tu avais le temps de créer une infobox pour les plantes, et j'ai vu que sur le wiki anglophone, cette infobox est de couleur bleue (uniquement pour les plantes). Je me disait que ça serait bien de la discerner des autres infobox. Je ne sais pas si tu peux changer la couleur. Merci. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 22, 2012 à 14:08 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, merci. Bonne soirée. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 22, 2012 à 16:26 (UTC) RE: Italique Bonjour, Ca marche ^^ Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 24, 2012 à 12:25 (UTC) Page en cours de construction Bonjour, Comment s'appelle le modèle qui indique que la page est en cours de construction ? Parce qu'il y a des pages que je ne peux pas terminer en une seule fois, donc ça me serait bien utile. Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 31, 2012 à 14:37 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, merci. Bonne année à toi aussi ! Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 31, 2012 à 17:45 (UTC) RE: Bientôt Rollback... Merci ! Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 2, 2013 à 17:06 (UTC) RE: Tu es devenu Rollback Bonjour, Merci de ta confiance, je suis très content d'être Rollback sur le wiki. C'est toujours un plaisir d'apporter mon aide, surtout quand je vois qu'en l'espace de deux mois, le wiki est passé de 130 à presque 170 pages. Encore merci de ta confiance et à très bientôt sur le wiki ! Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 12:21 (UTC) EDIT Alors voilà je l'ai fait, je pense que c'est bon. Dis moi si c'est la bonne procédure. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 17:45 (UTC) EDIT 2 C'est simple en fin de compte :) Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 4, 2013 à 12:00 (UTC) Interview Bonjour, J'ai lu, il y a de ça quelques mois maintenant, l'interview de Rob Wiethoff, la voix de John Marston. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui l'as traduit, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et je voulais te demander quand est-ce que la prochaine traduction d'une autre voix du jeu sera disponible ? Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 7, 2013 à 16:58 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, merci. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 11, 2013 à 09:02 (UTC) RE: Modèle de navigation Bonjour, Je trouve que ça rend encore mieux qu'avant ; j'avais déjà vu ce modèle sur la version anglophone du wiki et je trouvai ça pas mal. Bref, c'est une très bonne idée. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 13, 2013 à 09:32 (UTC) RE: Bon travail Merci du compliment, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de pages sur les lieux de Nuevo Paraíso (ex : Barranca ou Alta Cabeza), je vais essayer d'en créer quelques unes. Je vais aussi continuer la page "Chevaux", qui est dure à construire. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) janvier 27, 2013 à 11:11 (UTC) Infobox lieu Bonjour, Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais créer une infobox spécifique aux lieux (Mason's Bridge, Broken Tree, etc...). Quand je créer une page de ce type je met une "infobox ville", mais ce n'est pas très adapté. Je pense que plusieurs champs sont nécessaires : *Nom *Image *Type (exemple : formation rocheuse, cabane abandonnée, etc...) *Région *Population Dis moi si il est nécessaire de créer cette infobox et, si oui, faut-il rajouter des champs ? J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, mais je vais me remettre à jouer :) A bientôt ! Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 7, 2013 à 11:14 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, Merci pour l'infobox. Je n'ai pas trouvé le wiki francophone de mafia, c'est normal ? Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 8, 2013 à 13:02 (UTC) EDIT 2 D'accord, je viens de voir :) Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 12:12 (UTC) Citations - milieu de page Bonjour, Est-ce une bonne idée de mettre des citations en milieu de page (comme je l'ai fait avec Enepay par exemple) ? Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 13, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) EDIT Oui pas de problème. Merci. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 16, 2013 à 18:13 (UTC) Catégorie Bonjour, Est-ce que c'est possible que je puisse créer une catégorie si j'estime que cela est nécessaire ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de catégorie pour la page "duel", donc je pensais créer la catégorie "activité". Est-il possible que tu la créé, ou sinon peut-tu m'expliquer comment créer une catégorie ? Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 20, 2013 à 14:42 (UTC) D'accord, je vais essayer. Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 22, 2013 à 14:54 (UTC) EDIT Juste une chose, j'ai remarqué que sur les pages de catégories, il est spécifié que c'est une page de catégorie. J'ai l'impression que cela ne compte pas comme une "vraie" page. J'ai raison ? Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 22, 2013 à 15:03 (UTC) EDIT 2 D'accord, j'ai compris maintenant. Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) février 23, 2013 à 15:17 (UTC) RE: Et si on l'activait Bonjour, *Concernant le forum, tu veux faire un forum genre celui de jeuxvideo.com (où les gens peuvent s'aider quand ils sont bloqués) ? Si c'est le cas c'est une bonne idée, mais le seul bémol c'est que je pense que les gens iront + sur des forums de jeux vidéos que sur le wiki Red Dead, à moins que je ne me trompe... Sinon je pense qu'ont peut le créer car c'est une bonne idée *Par contre je n'ai pas bien compris ton mur de discussion, il serait sur le menu principal ? Pardon, j'ai oublié de signer. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 15:37 (UTC) EDIT J'aime les deux versions, donc si tu veux mettre le mur de discussion il n'y a pas de problème. Pour le forum, ça ne peut être que mieux donc c'est bon pour moi aussi. Bonne soirée Thebeat102.7 (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 17:35 (UTC)